Valentin
by MariSeverus
Summary: La verdadera historia de la "novia" imaginaria de cierto chico olvidadizo y algo torpe. Conozcan a Neville y sus dones. A aquella, que dejó ese día su "no- pareja" para demostrar que él no era nada de lo que afirmaban y que ella, ¡Podía estar sin Ron!


Bueno. Este One shot ha sido realizado para mi querida Eileen Prince quien, deseaba un fan fic sobre esta pareja. Es un Neville/Hermione y espero que les guste; aunque no sea de los que comúnmente hago. Muchos cariños Eileen, que lo disfrutes. Este es tu fic.

**VALENTIN:**La verdadera historia de la "novia" imaginaria de cierto chico olvidadizo y algo torpe.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas. El resto (Como personajes y demases) son de JK Rowling.

* * *

Todos los años era igual, la ropa que escoger, los zapatos que mágicamente pulir, la corbata que alisar, la camisa que debía proteger del polvo. Todo, para el día en que su "novia" decidiese regresar. Hasta ese día su recordadora le decía que había olvidado algo. ¿Pero qué era?

Sus amigos, pasaban a su lado y no comprendían. Ensayaba y ensayaba, pero ya sabían que no había conseguido una invitación. ¿Entonces por qué?

Sus orejas se coloreaban de un intenso carmín, mientras brincaba para alcanzar aquel pequeño pedazo de pergamino. ¿Por qué eran tan crueles?

_"Un paso hacia la derecha, otro hacia a la izquierda" "Giro"___

- ¡Devuélvanmelo por favor!- exigía con un rostro que era todo, menos enojado- ¡Por favor!

- ¿Otra vez tu novia imaginaria?- una voz adulta, quizás sólo lo parecía- ¿Quién te invitó? ¿Las brujas de Macbeth?

El chico no respondió, su mirada se desvió y bajó los brazos. Estaba pasando un mal momento y a nadie parecía importarle. ¡Pobre chico!

_"Dos pasos, un brinco. Ahora giro y sostén su mano"___

¿Novia imaginaria? ¿Novia perfecta? Bueno, siempre decía que ella iba a invitarlo. Pero lo curioso era que no sucedía. Un suave sollozo, que se escuchaba en una habitación. Nadie quería oírlo, nadie quería oír la verdadera historia de su "novia imaginaria"

_"Sigue practicando, cómo si alguien fuera a invitarlo" La sonrisa de Ron se ensanchaba. Cómo él era más guapo, quizás se jactaba. Pero comparado con Neville, era todo un patán. Chico dulce, ese era, Neville Longbottom.___

_"Deberías dejar de burlarte, Ronald Weasly. Quizás el consiga una cita, mucho antes que tú"__"_

¿Tan segura, Hermione?"- se mofó Ron y aún así, siquiera Harry Potter pudo evitar reírse.__

_"Créeme"__Pasó a través del retrato y fue inevitable verlo. Neville tarareaba, al compás de un baile desgastado. El disco apenas giraba y se entrecortaba en ciertos tiempos. Intentaba lograr el baile perfecto, pero era cosa imposible. Si el profesor Snape lo mirase, seguramente diría que en su cráneo duro, ni siquiera había un cerebro. ¡Qué descoordinado estaba! Tanto así, que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.___

_"Hola Hermione"- Dijo con sus mejillas enarboladas en rojo, ante la risa inminente de la joven- "Muy mal, cierto" "Ojala fuera como Harry o, como Ron"___

"Eres mucho mejor que Ron, ¡Lo eres!"- Lo decía y no mentía. Ya había peleado con él. Ron todo un patán a veces.__

_"Pero él es mucho más apuesto. Consigue parejas para bailar"___

_"Ron no baila"- espetó la joven, sus almendrados ojos sobre aquellos pequeños ojillos que emulaban a una lindas piedrecillas- "Mira lo fácil que es ser como él"__"Camina camina, mano sosteniendo mi mano, yo giro..."__"¡Qué bien bailas!"- Suspiraba la castaña con ilusión ¡Qué talentoso era!- "¡Qué bien te queda ese traje!"___

_"¿No es muy largo? Aunque dudo que lo use, nadie me ha invitado ni me invitará"__Una sonrisa se conformaba en el rostro de la chica. Era como una premonición, algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano._

_"¿Y a quién invitarás?"- le preguntaba Harry a Ron- "¿A Hermione?"___

_"No, seguramente me hará estudiar muchos movimientos"- rió el joven entre sus amigos.__Sonrojado, así iba Neville por todo el campo, sosteniendo un pedazo de pergamino. "Nos veremos a las ocho" "Yo soy tu pareja. Recuerda, la "valentía", antes de ponerte los zapatos"___

_"¿Neville con pareja?"- Exclamó el pelirrojo Weasly con estupefacción- "¿Eso es posible?"___

_"Pues sí Ron, míralo"- suspiraba Hermione- "¿Ahora que harás?"___

_"¡Hermione, ven conmigo!"___

_"Lo siento, ya tengo una invitación. Y dije que sí"___

Eso era lo que olvidaba y su recordadora le anunciaba. ¡Valentía! ¡Él tenía una pareja, muchísimo antes que Ron que ahora estaba solo! Sus pasos se mueven a través del salón. ¡No la decepcionará, sea quién sea!

Su traje está alisado y colgado donde lo pueda ver. ¡Qué nervios! Un suspiro, tratando de recordar todos los pasos que Hermione le enseñó.

_"Un giro suave, sosteniendo su mano; hacia la derecha. Alzas tu mano y la suya y la dejas girar sobre sí misma. Luego la sostienes suavemente por la espalda. Ella caerá suavemente, estirando sus manos" "Sé rápido y sostenla nuevamente contra ti"___

Se hace tarde, ¡Tiene que correr! No puede dejarla plantada ¡Eso sería una descortesía! ¿Cómo iba vestida? ¡Ella no le dijo! ¿Y si era una broma? Su corazón a mil.

Se tropieza con todo lo que encuentra. ¿Dónde está? Ya todos están entrando. Se queda pasmado, pensando que ha sido engañado. Por supuesto, él y Myrtle la llorona.

- ¿Qué debes hacer cuando una chica toca tu hombro?

- ¿Invi? ¿Invitarla a bailar, Hermione?

Allí estaba, la chica hermosa que le había enseñado sus pasos. Esperaba que él tomara su mano. ¡Cómo podía ser! Un suspiro de nerviosismo le dice a la chica que tiene mucho trabajo esa noche. ¡Qué felicidad!

- ¡No lo puedo creer mira, mira Draco!- ellos cruzaban la pista- ¡Granger y el sapo de Neville!

Se desternillan de la risa, está tan nervioso que no puede evitar resbalar un poco. ¡Son la sensación! En una forma extraña y bizarra. Neville no deja de mirar a su alrededor, atrapado. Aún así, ella coloca su mano en la cadera.

- Cree que estás en otro lugar- susurra a su lado.

- ¡El profesor Snape me mira!

- Imagínatelo en calzones.

Una sonrisa esbozan ambos, cuando aquel baile comienza. Nadie puede creerlo, todos están nerviosos. Ron aprieta los puños sin saber por qué. ¡Bailan genial!

- Una paso hacia allá, uno hacia allá- su risa cuando casi la pisa y estuvo un largo tiempo pidiéndole disculpas.

¡Cómo se mueven! Neville es todo un maestro sin duda. Pronto la música comienza a llamarlos. ¡Ambos se divierten como nunca! Y la sonrisa de Neville ya no es nerviosa. ¡Hermione ha hecho tanto por él! ¡Es una chica bella que se ha rebajado a invitarlo!

- ¿Una pieza más, Neville Longbottom? - Una sonrisa cómplice, llega su mejor momento.

Una perfecta ejecución, la sostiene y no se le escapa. ¡Perfecta pirueta y movimiento con los pies! O como se diga en el idioma de la danza. ¡Todos están boquiabiertos! ¿Qué linda pareja no? Afirma Dumbledore.

Una sorpresa, cuando Neville le ha besado la mejilla de improvisto. No puede hacer algo más, que reírse. ¡Ron está sorprendido. Su mandíbula se le caerá y rodará hasta los confines del bosque prohibido! Ambos exhalan e inhalan. Bueno, una pequeña retribución para la mejor noche de su vida.

Sostiene su rostro y, le da un pequeño beso. ¡Se va a morir! ¡Ese chicuelo morirá en cuestión de minutos! Sus orejas nunca estuvieron tan felices, nunca tan rojas.

- ¡Gracias por invitarme Neville!

- ¿Invitarte? Pero... ¡Pero Hermione!

Y por supuesto, nadie dejaba de hablar de aquella noche. Los susurros de las chicas ¡Están enamorados! ¡La pareja del momento! Pero a ella no le molestaba, le agradaba aquel chico tonto. Corrección, aquel chico bailarín y herbológico. ¿Qué decía? Ya ni sabía, estaba embriagada por la emoción de haber satisfacido un sueño.

¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hacías? Los gritos de Ron se oyen en cielo, ¡Ha perdido la apuesta! Ella hizo trampa e invitó a Neville. Eso no... ¡Se valía! Pero no, él se lo perdía. Él se la perdió.

Y desde entonces, en cada momento que se veían, se reían. Durante la clase del profesor Snape. Y no solamente por el hecho de verlo en calzones. Movían las manos, de un lado al otro. La sabelotodo que bailaba y el inútil que le sostenía. Bien a Snape, no le quedaban dudas, él no serviría sino para eso. Y Hermione, era caso aparte.

Por ello, muy pocas veces la gente le arrancaba los papeles. Su novia imaginaria, ya tenía cuerpo, ya tenía rostro y pies ¡Cómo bailan! Cada vez que le recordaba, él movía los pies. ¡Hermione, linda Hermione que me invitó a bailar!

* * *

Bueno, espero les gustase. Saludos y besos bella Eileen. ¡Qué nervios tengo de saber qué piensas! Se le aprecia mucho, cariños y espero que esté todo bien. ¡Saludos a todos!

M'S


End file.
